La rédemption des Templiers
by Odre
Summary: Après la reprise de la redoute de Therinfal, le Commandant Cullen Rutherford découvre un prisonnier des plus inattendu dans le donjon... Un prisonnier qui changera sa vie et celle de plusieurs autres à Skyhold. (Largement inspiré par Dragon Age, mais avec un nouveau personnage) Romance, humour, lente seduction, éventuellement sexe quand ils seront fatigués de se tourner autour.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

 _Par le souffle du Créateur ! Comment l'Ordre a pu perdre son chemin à ce point?_

Commandant Cullen Rutherford, chef de l'armée de l'Inquisition, rengaina son épée longue et attacha son bouclier au harnais dans son dos. Il prit le temps de jeter un regard autour de lui. La grande place de la redoute de Thérinfal, qui autrefois regorgeait de fière Templiers, offrait maintenant un spectacle sinistre.

En effet, un grand nombre de corps étaient éparpillés sur toute la surface de la grande place. Il y avait même des amoncellements de corps à certains endroit où le combat avait été particulièrement intense. La plupart étaient des Templiers rouges, avec des éclats de lyrium écarlate saillant de leur corps déformés. Ces atrocités que Corypheus avaient créé, parce que ces hommes avaient perdu foi en l'Ordre.

Il y avait des soldats de l'Inquisition aussi, des hommes et des femmes qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait entraînés lui-même. La bataille avait été brutale et rapide, un trop grand nombre de ses soldats ne reverraient pas Skyhold. Heureusement, les pertes étaient moins nombreuses que prévue.

 _Tous ces Templiers, tous ces bons soldats, perdus au bénéfice de Corypheus ou du Vide..._

Avec colère, il passa la main dans ses boucles blondes, collées à ses tempes par la sueur de la bataille. Il se frotta nerveusement la nuque, une habitude qui malgré tous ses efforts, lui était impossible de se débarrasser. Avec un soupir il pris le temps de concentrer ses pensée sur les vivants et la tâche qu'il avait devant lui: organiser la suite de la reprise de la redoute de Thérinfal. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour aboyer des ordres à ses hommes, un de ses soldat vint à lui à la hâte.

"Commandant! Nous avons besoins de vous au donjon. Nous avons une situation." Sans perdre de temps, Cullen suivis le soldat jusqu'à la porte du donjon.

"Quelle est la situation, soldat?"

"Nous avons découvert une cellule avec d'étranges marques sur la porte. Seul le Créateur sait quel abomination est enfermé là - dedans. La porte de la cellule est impossible à ouvrir, malgré nos efforts répétés. Les marques semblent magiques et vous savez... " L'homme sembla hésitant à continuer. "Avec votre... expérience de Templiers, nous pensions que vous pourriez nous aider à trouver un moyen d'ouvrir cette porte."

Plus leurs pas les menèrent dans les profondeurs de la terre, plus l'air s'emplit d'une odeur de mort et de désespoir. Quand finalement, ils atteignirent le dernier niveau, Cullen réprima une envie de lever la main pour se couvrir le nez. L'odeur était épouvantable et l'épaisse substance noire qui suintait du mur ne semblait pas aider à l'odeur ambiante.

Devant la porte, l'air était saturé par une magie contenu, l'ambiance était lourde et suffocante. Comme si une puissante magie se retrouvait enfermé dans un espace clos et qu'elle se déchaînaient pour en sortir. Le Commandant pris le temps d'examiner la porte, il y avait plusieurs runes gravées sur toute la longueur de celle-ci. Cullen avait déjà vue ces marques azurées, des runes que les Templiers utilisaient pour dissiper la magie. Cette sorte "d'enchantement" ( _bien sûr, ce n'est pas un "enchantement", les Templiers ne font pas de magie. Ils ont seulement des "habilitées"_ ) sert à dissiper la magie contenue dans cette cellule. Le Commandant en avait vue des similaires, il y a bien longtemps, à Kinloch Hold lors du soulèvement du Cercle de magie.

 _Pourquoi marquer cette porte de ainsi? Qui ou quoi est derrière cette porte pour requérir un si puissant sortilège?_

" C'est un sortilège de contention: cela prévient toute magie d'être utilisé dans cette pièce. Nous ne savons pas qui ou quoi croupit dans cette cellule. Avec de la chance, ce sera un allié surtout si les Templiers rouge l'ont maltraité. Nous devons tout de même être très prudent. Soldat! reculez et soyez prêt!"

En fermant les yeux, le Commandant vida son esprit et contact à l'intérieur de lui ses anciennes habilitées de Templiers. Il y avait très longtemps qu'il ne les avaient pas utilisées et l'ancien Templier craignait qu'il l'ai déserté. Cullen se tenait droit, les pieds solidement fixés au sol, sa main droite étendue devant lui, face a l'enchantement. Il commença à sentir le tintement de son pouvoir, celui-ci enfla en une puissante vague qui parcourra tout son corps pour se concentrer dans sa main et jaillit sur la porte de la cellule. Avec un rayonnement bleuté, les runes se dissolvèrent, ne laissant que le bois humide de la porte. Retenant un soupir de soulagement, Cullen abaissa lentement sa main.

La cellule était plongée dans la pénombre. Il n'était possible de distinguer que les contours de ce qui s'y trouvait. Curieusement, la pièce contenait une table avec quelques chaise. Sur la table l'ont pouvait discerner des éclats métallique. Avec un tressaillement, Cullen prit conscience que ce devait être des instruments de torture. A sa droite, il discerna une forme recroqueviller sur le sol. En entrant prudemment dans la pièce, il vit que cette personne était retenu au mur par des chaînes.

Malgré la distance, l'ancien Templier sentit que les chaînes du prisonnier portait aussi un enchantement. Les Templiers rouges n'avait laissé aucune chance au captif de faire appel à sa magie. Quand un soldat pénétra dans la pièce avec une torche,la pièce se fit moins sombre. C'est alors qu'il pu juger de l'état de la situation. Devant l'infamie qui se présentait devant lui, la bile lui monta a la gorge.

"Par le Créateur !"

La forme était une femme enchaînée au mur. Elle était nue, seulement quelques fragments de ce qui avait probablement été une tunique flottait à ses épaules. Ses cheveux sombres et emmêlés tombaient en amas sur son visage, cachant celui-ci. La captive présentait plusieurs blessures apparentes sur le corps. Malgré sa captivité, elle semblait de robuste constitution. Et ses cuisses... Par le souffle du Créateur ! Ses cuisses étaient couvertes de sang, d'excréments et probablement d'autre chose... Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait été violemment abusé sexuellement. Malgré une furieuse volonté de ne pas regarder à cet endroit, inévitablement ses yeux se posa brièvement sur son sexe dénudé. Brusquement, un tressaillement inattendu le parcourra, de son bas-ventre à la pointe de ses cheveux.

 _Par le Créateur, c'est quoi ÇA !?_

Cette vision le ramena au terrible événement de Kinloch Hold. Il avait été torturé lui aussi, pendant des jours par des démons. Ils avaient été chercher ses désirs les plus enfouit et les plus pervers pour le faire souffrir pendant des jours avec ceux-ci. Des cauchemars l'assaillaient toujours, même plusieurs années après. Il ressentait un certain malaise a réagir ainsi à la nudité de la captive, mais cela ne cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'intensité de ses terribles rêves. Aujourd'hui, il avait pris un semblant de contrôle sur sa vie, même s'il luttait toujours. Il mit ses pensées de côté et se ressaisit.

Il ne percevait aucun mouvement venant de la femme, aucun signe de vie. Cullen s'approcha lentement et parla avec, ce qu'il espérait, une voix apaisante.

" Ma Dame, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant." Ses propres mots semblaient insignifiants.

 _Tout ce qu'elle devait avoir enduré._

Cullen s'agenouilla près d'elle avec la main tendue. Quand ses doigts l'effleurèrent, elle bondit a une vitesse fulgurante du sol. Sans qu'il est le temps de réagir, il se retrouva le dos pressé contre la poitrine de la captive, les chaînes de celle-ci solidement fixés autour de son cou. Il se maudit intérieurement pour son manque de précaution. En voyant la femme dans une telle détresse, la prudence ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Elle l'avait totalement pris au dépourvue. Comment une Dame manifestement torturé, _enchaîné à un mur,_ pouvait restreindre le Commandant de l'Inquisition? Cullen pensa immédiatement à Varric... il ne verrait jamais la fin de ce honteux événement. Il c'était fait prendre comme une recrue. Quand la femme prit la parole se fut avec rage :

" QUE PERSONNE NE S'APPROCHE! OU BIEN JE DÉVISSE LA TÊTE DE VOTRE OFFICIER. " Avec la pression qu'il sentait autour de son cou, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Voyant la situation se détériorer rapidement, Cullen tenta d'apaiser la furie.

"Ma Dame, nous sommes l'Inquisition, nous venons de reprendre la redoute a l'instant. Je suis le Commandant de l'Inquisition, Cullen Rutherford. "

Soudainement, elle serra la chaîne autour de son coup et Cullen s'étouffa brusquement.

"Où étiez-vous posté, avant l'Inquisition? "

"Kirkwall" répondit-il d'une voix étranglée par l'étau autour de sa gorge.

La pression sembla se relâcher quelques peu autour de son cou. Quand elle parla de nouveau, la question qui suivi était plus qu'inattendu.

" Qui a donné le coup fatal pour tuer Orsino?"

Pendant un instant, Cullen resta complètement stupéfait par la déroutante question. Il savait qu'il était de notoriété publique que c'était Marian Hawk, le Champion de Kirkwall, qui avait mis à mort l'abomination qu'Orsino était devenu. Cependant, pour ceux qui y étaient, et seulement ceux-ci, la vérité était tout autre...

"J'ai eu de l'aide, mais c'était moi."

Le Commandant n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que la chaîne autour de son coup se relâcha complètement. Il entendit la femme pousser un soupir de soulagement: "Merci, Andrasté! ". Réfrénant une quinte de toux, il se leva prestement en s'éloignant de la captive. Face à la situation des plus embarrassante, un profond malaise le submerga. Il s'empourpra furieusement, en prenant conscience d'avoir été surpris par une femme enchaînée à un mur. Qu'elle soit nue et présente des traces évidentes d'avoir été sauvagement abusé, n'aidait en rien à ses joues écarlates. Il posa la main sur le pommeau de son épée, adoptant ainsi ce qu'il espérait une prestance plus digne d'un Commandant que celui du jeunot pris la chaîne au cou.

" Après votre attaque et les runes sur la porte et vos chaînes, je dois être plus prudent. Je ne crois pas que vous me tiendrez rigueur de vous demander si vous avez l'intention de vous battre contre l'Inquisition?"

Elle le regarda, sembla reconnaître la pertinence de sa question et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Elle redressa ses épaules, inclina sa tête et posa son poing sur sa poitrine nue. Elle dit avec une voix plus douce que précédemment:

"Je fais le serment que je n'ai nulle intention de me battre contre l'Inquisition, maintenant ou dans le future. Vous avez ma parole." Elle releva la tête et le regarda directement dans les yeux. Dans la pénombre, Cullen ne distinguait pas l'éclat de son regard, mais il fut surpris de ce qu'il y perçue. Force, honneur et... souffrance.

 _Comment peut-elle paraître si sûr d'elle enchaînée à ce damné mur?_

La femme reposa sa tête contre le mur, les yeux clos. Elle ne paraissait pas embarrassé par son corps nu et la possibilité que tous les soldats présents ait une vue de celui-ci. Cullen jeta un regard furtif pour juger de son état. De son visage, on ne voyait que des amas de sang séché et d'ecchymoses. Ses yeux étaient boursouflés, ses lèvres fendues et gonflées a plusieurs endroits.

 _Par le Créateur, comment elle a pu survivre à tout ça?_ C'était au-delà de lui. Il réalisa que son coup d'oeil furtif s'était transformé en un regard fixe et pénétrant. Soudainement, il sentit une chaleur coutumière lui montée aux joues. _Bravo! C'est vraiment une bonne idée de fixer son corps nu de façons aussi évidente et indiscrète. Encore mieux quand elle est visiblement sous le choc et traumatisé parce qu'elle a été violé. Bravo! Certainement la meilleure chose que tu pouvais faire Rutherford !_ Il avait tellement envie de se frapper! Il enleva prestement sa cape emplumé pour la couvrir avec celle-ci.

"Ma Dame, permettez-moi."

Elle ouvrit soudainement ses yeux enflés et leva une de ses mains enchaînées. Avec un faible ricanement elle lui dit:

"Commandant, si vous me couvrez de votre cape poilu, elle va empester le sang, les excréments et le sperme. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas faire ça. "

Cullen fut sidéré par ses mots crues, mais il se reprit rapidement.

"Il n'y a pas de problème. Vraiment."

Elle le fixa un instant et hocha la tête. Avec précautions, essayant de ne pas la toucher, il étendit sa cape sur elle pour essayer de couvrir son corps le plus possible.

"Capitaine Rylen! Allez trouver Dorian et Solas. Ils sont probablement avec l'Inquisiteur dans la haute tour. Nous allons avoir besoin d'assistance pour ces chaînes et pour soigner la Dame."

En attendant les mages, le Commandant dispersa ses hommes avec des ordres diverses. Il espérait ainsi les empêcher de lancer des regards furtifs à la prisonnière. Au moins eux ils sont discret! Il fut interrompu par la captive:

"Commandant, puis-je avoir de l'eau ?"

"Parle le souffle du Créateur, je suis vraiment désolé, vous devez être assoiffée... je n'ai pas pensé..." Cullen prit l'outre a sa ceinture et l'ouvrit a la hâte." Mais bien sûr, laissez-moi vous aider" Sans même ouvrir les yeux ou relever la tête du mur, la femme ouvrit sa bouche ensanglanté. Avec précaution, il s'agenouilla et laissa ruisseler le liquide dans sa bouche. Malgré ses efforts, un mince filait d'eau perla le long de son menton. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de l'essuyer.

Le Commandant resta un moment face à elle, inconfortable, se dandinant discrètement d'un pied à l'autre. _Qui est-elle? Pourquoi est-elle enfermée dans cette cellule ? Et par Andrasté, pourquoi ils l'ont confiné de la sorte? C'est une mage ? I_ l ne l'a percevait pas ainsi. Mais avec la présence des chaînes et des runes de contention, il pouvait se tromper.

" Et bien! Vous avez une mine épouvantable, ma chère. " la voix velouté du mage Tévintide interrompa ses pensées. Dorian, était aussi charmant que d'habitude... L'homme de Tévinter, qui était toujours très élégant, semblait exténué et ses cheveux noir à l'ordinaire parfaitement bien mis, était échevelé. De profond cercle foncé entourait ses yeux, trahissait l'épuisement dû a une trop forte utilisation de sa magie durant la bataille. Cullen pouvait voir qu'il s'appuyait discrètement sur son sceptre.

Suivant derrière Dorian, un elfe au visage impassible entra à son tour dans la pièce. Il parait un peu moins exténué que Dorian. Mais de peu...

Le nom de l'elfe était Solas. C'était un mage qui avait rejoint l'Inquisition dès le début et avait démontré qu'il était un puissant guérisseur. Contrairement, à Dorian qui s'avérait être un puissant et flamboyant nécromancien. Cullen se demanda pourquoi il avait choisi de se concentrer sur une magie de mort, rien en lui n'était inanimé.

 _Je ne suis pas surpris que Varric le surnomme Étincelant._

Au son de la voix de Dorian, la femme ouvrit les yeux et regarda dans leurs direction. Solas et Dorian s'approchèrent lentement de la captive pour voir de plus près les chaînes qui la retenait prisonnière. Elle leva ses bras et sans hésitation Dorian pris ses mains ensanglantées. Ce manque de réticence surpris Cullen; il avait toujours pris le Tévintide pour un homme hautain et dédaigneux.

 _Il semblerait que derrière cette façade condescendante, se cache un homme empathique aux autres._

"Mmm... laissez-moi voir." Le mage passa sa main sur les fers et une douce lumière mauve apparue. "Ce sont de répugnantes chaînes que vous avez là, très chère."

La femme eu un sourire sarcastique . " Ha oui? Je n'en avait pas eu conscience."

Sans prendre ombrage de son sarcasme, Dorian lui répondit avec son sourire le plus charmant." Nous allons vous débarrasser de ces horreurs rapidement."

Le Commandant s'écarta et se dirigea vers la porte, laissant les mages à leur affaire. Il s'appuya sur la chambranle de celle-ci, en leur tournant le dos et attendit. Un moment plus tard, l'air se charga de magie et il entendit le tintement des chaînes qui tombait sur le sol. Cullen revient vers les mages et la captive, maintenant libre. Solas prit alors la parole:

"J'ai besoins de l'examiner tout de suite. Nous devons la ramener là - haut. Cette place est... oppressive. Je ne peux rien faire ici" L'endroit semblait rendre nerveux l'elfe, lui d'ordinaire placide.

Cullen s'inclina près de la femme pour l'aider à se relever. Elle tenta de se se lever et trébucha sur lui.

"Je suis désolé... pas assez de nourriture... je..."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous aider."

Et sans attendre, il l'a prit doucement par les épaules et la hissa dans ses bras. Cullen pris le temps de la caler contre le plastron de son armure pour qu'elle soit le plus confortable possible. Cela sembla porter fruit, car aussitôt la femme nicha sa tête dans le creux de son épaule avec un léger soupir. Il était heureux de pouvoir au moins lui donner un peu de confort cela le fit sourire brièvement. Il l'a tint avec aisance et se dirigea prestement vers la porte. Les deux mages suivirent le Commandant avec le même empressement. Heureusement, sa vaste cape la couvrait entièrement, elle n'avait pas à se soucier de sa nudité. Cullen était en colère, en colère contre ces hommes qui était capable de faire subir une telle ignominie à un autre être humain. C'était au dessus de sa compréhension.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans la cours de la redoute il se dirigea vers la tente des guérisseurs. A l'intérieur, plusieurs lits de camps étaient occupés par des blessés. Il l'a déposa sur le premier de libre. Elle n'ouvrit même pas les yeux quand il la déposa.

 _Était - elle inconsciente?_

Solas et Dorian s'approchèrent immédiatement du lit de camps pour prendre soins d'elle.

"Commandant, vous n'avez pas des ordres à aboyer quelques part?" Dorian le congédia avec un signe de la main. Cullen leva les yeux au ciel devant l'arrogance de sa remarque. Avec un dernier regard, il s'éloigna rapidement pour laisser les mages faire leur travail.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Katla ouvrit les yeux et une douleur intense lui traversa les globes oculaires. Elle les referma aussitôt avec un faible gémissement . _Par le cul d'Andrasté, où suis-je? Il n'y avait pas autant de lumière dans ma maudite cellule ?_

Le femme prit lentement conscience de l'état de son corps. Elle avait une douleur intense à ses poignets, mais ses mains étaient libre maintenant. La douleur insupportable à son bas ventre qui ne l'a quittait plus depuis... _des jours ? Des semaines ?_ Était maintenant réduit à un élancement pénible et lancinant. Elle était étendue sur une étoffe sous celle-ci... _un lit de camps?!_

C'est à ce moment - là qu'elle se souvint: Rutherford, les mages qui l'avaient libérée de ses saloperie de chaînes. Elle inclina la tête doucement et fût surpris par une chose poilu qui lui caressa le visage.

 _Par les globes charnues du Créateur, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Il s'en dégageait une odeur de rat mort. Qu'elle horreur! En fait, c'est probablement moi qui dégage cette odeur._

Les souvenirs des atrocités des dernières semaines la submerga...

Tout avait commencé par une missive reçu par son oncle, le Chevalier-Vigilant Trentwatch, à la Tour Blanche à Val Royaux. Cette correspondance venait de nul autre que du Seigneur Chercheur Lucius Corin, le chef des Chercheur de vérité. Lucius y requérait expressément la présence secrète de Trentwatch, chef de l'ordre des Templiers pour y discuter de "choses" qui se déroulait au sein de l'ordre. Les termes de la missive étaient hautement suspicieux: demandant de venir de nuit, sous le couvert du secret. Katla était à son bureau, quand son oncle reçue la correspondance. La femme était la seule Chevalière-Divine survivante de la révolte de la Tour Blanche. De plus, elle était sa plus proche conseillère, alors le chef de l'Ordre lui confia les termes de la missive. C'est elle-même qui avait conseillée à son oncle de l'envoyer à sa place.

 _Vraiment, Kat ta plus brillante idée!_

Il est vrai que de par son statut elle s'était crue intouchable. Les Chevaliers-Divins étaient la division secrètement à la tête de l'ordre des Templiers. Ils ne répondaient que de la Divine, même le Chevalier-Vigilant se déférait à eux. Ils supervisaient les opérations quotidiennes, la logistique et s'occupait que les décrets soient appliqués au sein de l'Ordre. En outre, avec ses "habilitées" uniques, Katla s'était crue exempt du danger. Une erreur qu'elle ne ferait plus jamais, elle avait appris douloureusement la leçon.

Elle était arrivée seule à Thérinfal sous le couvert de la nuit. Le Chevalière-Divine n'avait pas annoncé son arrivée, contrairement à ce que stipulait la missive du Seigneur Chercheur. Elle avait été introduit dans le bureau d'un certain Chevalier-Capitaine Denam. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi Trentwatch l'avait envoyé à sa place. Sans même attendre sa réponse ce répugnant traître, l'avait pris par surprise en l'assommant. Quand Katla avait repris conscience, elle était enchaînée au mur dans la cellule la plus miteuse de la redoute. Ils avaient trouvé un moyen d'inhiber son pouvoir, avec des runes qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. La Templière n'aurait jamais pu concevoir la profondeur de la corruption qu'il l'attendait à Thérinfal...

C'était des Templiers, comme elle, des compagnons d'armes, qu'il l'avait torturé tout ce temps. Au début, il ne l'avait pas touché. Un maigre repas échouait régulièrement dans sa cellule. Juste assez pour la sustenter, sans plus, sa condition se détériora rapidement. Ensuite, Denam vint " l'interroger " brutalement et avec cruauté. Elle ne lui avait rien dit, ne se contenta que de le railler. Il faut dire qu'elle avait un don inné pour le sarcasme et la raillerie. Il s'était mit en colère et l'avait battu jusqu'à l'inconscience. Après cela, il y avait eu un long moment sans visite, jusqu'au jour où une abomination maléfique se présenta devant elle...

"Par les saintes fesses d'Andrasté! Satine, c'est bien toi?" Une voix caverneuse interrompit ses pensées. Reconnaissant la voix familière, elle essaya une fois de plus d'ouvrir doucement les yeux.

Le Chevalière-Divine fut récompensé par la vue d'un nain bien particulier. Leur dernière rencontre datait de...

 _Depuis quand? La révolte de Kirkwall, si je me souvient bien. Andrasté veut que ce soit toujours à un moment où je suis toujours le plus estropié que je rencontre Tethras_. Il était assis près de son lit de camps. Le chagrin et les regrets, marquaient davantage son visage depuis leur dernière rencontre. Une nouvelle cicatrice ornait sa joue droite, probablement une brûlure. Malgré la situation, il semblait sincèrement être heureux de la voir.

" Varric Tethras, je ne croyais jamais dire ça mais: je suis heureuse de voir ta sale gueule!." Le nain partit d'un grand éclat de rire qui sortit des profondeur de son large torse.

"Par les seins glorieux d'Andrasté, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?" Katla sourit devant les jurons colorés de son vieil ami.

"Je vois que tu essais toujours de surpasser mes talents de blasphématrice?" Varric eu un de ses grands sourires et haussa les épaules.

"Pour répondre rapidement à ta question, je me suis fait prendre comme une jeune recrue dans ce donjon puant. Pour faire une histoire courte, il voulait Trentwatch et les chanceux, il m'ont eu à la place."

Varric hocha la tête et laissa sagement en suspend les questions reliés à son piteux état. Tethras avait vue son lot d'atrocités a Kirkwall et il savait quand il ne devait pas pousser plus loin. Il continua alors la conversation sur un sujet plus pratique, sachant que Katla apprécierait.

"Toi qui est toujours si bien informé, j'imagine que tu veux tout savoir sur ce qui s'est passé pendant ta captivité? Ton arrivé ici date de quand? "

"J'ai été capturé le 9e jours de Molioris." Les yeux du nain agrandirent, mais il n'ajouta rien. Le coeur du Chevalière-Divine se serra soudainement. _Ça fait si longtemps ?_

"Et bien, tu as manqué quelques petites choses..." Katla appris qu'elle était resté captive pendant plus de 6 atroces semaines. Il lui parla aussi de Corypheus l'Ancien, de l'archidémon, de la brèche dans l'immatériel, de la menace qui pesait sur tout Thédas et de ce que l'Inquisition essayait d'accomplir. Pour son mérite, elle prit ces terribles nouvelles silencieusement, ne posant quelques questions que pour éclaircir un point. C'est ainsi qu'elle sut qu'il ne restait qu'une poignée de Templiers, la plupart avaient été transformés en Templiers écarlates. Elle avaient eu un aperçue de leur cruauté lors de son "séjour" à Thérinfal. Ceux qui restait fidèles à leur serment était laissé à eux même, sans confrérie pour les diriger ou rejoignait l'Inquisition. Elle apprit aussi que Trentwatch avait été tué par Dinam. Soudainement, l'énormité de la vérité la frappa de plein fouet: l'Ordre s'était écroulé.

 _Et moi qui pensait que nous étions dans la merde jusqu'au cou avec la guerre entre les Templiers et les mages..._

"Si j'ai bien compris, nous sommes tous profondément dans la merde? Mais nous avons une toute petite chance de contrer Corypheus. Essentiellement, parce que votre Inquisiteur ET héraut de Andrasté, rien de moins, à une main lumineuse qui ferme des trous dans le voile de l'immatériel?"

Le nain sourit: "Principalement, oui."

Katla eu un rire sarcastique: "Tethras, c'est toujours avec toi que j'ai les plus intéressantes aventures. Je crois que ce Corypheus est venu ici, je l'ai rencontré. A moins que ce soit un autre créature avec des pointes de lyrium rouge qui lui sortent du visage et du torse?"

"Mmmmm… peu de chance qu'il y en ai deux de pareil. Tu devrais en parler à Boucle d'Or ou son Incliniteur."

Elle haussa un sourcil au surnoms donné par le nain. Le Chevalière-Divine prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux.

 _Tout ce que j'ai toujours connu a pris fin. C'est la fin du monde tel que nous le connaissons. Par le bras vigoureux du Créateur, l'Ordre s'est écroulé! Je ne suis plus une Chevalière-Divine, seulement Katla Wulff. Je suis libre de choisir ma voie. Ce qui reste des templiers sont devenu ses bêtes écarlates au service de Corypheus. Après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir dans cette cellule, je les hais tous. Qu'ils puissent tous pourrir en enfer!_

Quand elle les ouvrit ses paupières, sa décision était prise.

"Bon, mon cher ami, je vais avoir besoin de mon armure et de mes armes. Regarde dans l'office de cet enfoiré de Denam. L'Inquisiteur est encore ici? Pour combien de temps? Je suis venu avec Zen, tu peux passer a l'écurie vérifier qu'il va bien? Et je meurs de faim, tu peux m'apporter quelques choses à manger? Je vais avoir besoins de force pour guérir. Et je sens le cadavre, tu peux demander qu'on m'apporte une bassine d'eau et du savon ? "

Le nain parti d'un éclat de rire et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Katla se raidit brusquement, les souvenirs des sévices qu'elle avait subit encore frais à sa mémoire. Varric en prit conscience, son regard s'assombrit et il enleva immédiatement sa main. Il reprit d'une voix forcé:

"Whoooo! Satine, ralenti un peu... Je sais que tu guéris très vite, mais la fin du monde n'ai pas encore prévue pour demain. Alors, prends le temps de te soigner. Pour répondre à tes questions: oui, l'Enquiquineur est toujours à Thérinfal et il y sera pour au moins les 2 prochains jours. Quelques choses à voir avec la logistique des Templiers qui ont prêté serment à l'Inquisition. Étincelant et Glousseur voulaient te voir à ton réveil. Je vais donc aller les quérir et exécuter tes innombrables directives, comme un parfait petit soldat, _que je ne suis pas._ "

Son vieil ami se leva, mais elle le retint:

"Varric...merci. Vraiment, je..."

"Ça va Satine, je t'en devais une de toute façons."

Elle eu un sourire espiègle en lui répondant : " Si je me souviens bien, tu m'en devait plus qu'une..."

Le nain pris congé et riait toujours en quittant la tente. Quelques instants après, un des mages que l'ancienne Templière avait déjà aperçu, entra à son tour. Il était très séduisant et tout en lui criait "Empire Tévinter". Il se présenta avec moulte charme:

"Très chère, je suis Dorian de la maison de Pavus. Et oui! Un scélérat Tévintide... mais vous avez de la chance je suis LE plus charmant des Altus du cercle de Minrathous. Et puis, j'ai laissé mes instruments sacrificiels à Fort Céleste! Je vais maintenant voir où en sont vos blessures. Laissez-moi vous dire que je suis complètement abasourdi par la vitesse à laquelle vous guérissez. En outre, vous êtes extrême réceptif à mes sorts de soins. Je peux voir qu'à votre corps défendant, vous appréciez ce qui est exquis. Susnommé: **Moi**! "

La chevalière ne pouvait que sourire face à ce personnage haut en couleur. _Comment Varric l'avait nommé? Étincelant? Ça lui allait comme un gant._ Elle le laissa examiner ses blessures sans rien dire. Quand ses mains furent au dessus de son bas-ventre elle se crispa involontairement. Dorian s'en aperçut aussitôt et lui dit d'un ton badin:

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, même si je peux deviner une femme séduisante sous cette crasse et ces ecchymoses, je ne suis nullement intéressé par vous. Je serais plutôt attiré par un de vos splendides confrères. Ces Templiers avec toutes ces sangles qui leur comprimes tous ces muscles..."

Étrangement, le sachant intéressé exclusivement par les hommes la rassura et Katla se détendit quelques peu.

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissa emporter par la chaleur qui envahi son corps et sombra dans le sommeil.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes de l'auteur 10/09/2015** : pour ceux qui me suive depuis le début; j'ai décider de changer le nom de l'héroïne pour Katla. Mes plus grandes excuses! J'étais plus capable de continuer avec Siofra, c'était une question de sanité mentale :)

Chapitre 3

Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, oh oui! Katla avait passé la dernière journée à dormir, manger et discuter avec Varric et Dorian. Ce dernier s'était avéré un compagnon fort charmant et attachant. Ses propos souvent rempli de sarcasme, la faisait sourire. Et par Andrasté, elle avait besoin de tous les sourire possible en ce moment. Le Commandant lui-même était passé, mais il ne s'était contenté de prendre des nouvelles d'elle que du Guérisseur.

Au début de la deuxième journée de sa convalescence forcée, elle se sentait suffisamment forte pour se lever et nettoyer toute cette puanteur qui couvrait son corps. Katla avait réussi à convaincre Dorian de l'accompagner dans les grottes sous la redoute. Dans un premier temps ce fut un refus total; pourquoi aller s'aventurer dans des grottes humides et puantes? Cependant, quand elle lui appris l'existence de source d'eau chaude, il ne se fit pas prié. Katla en avait profité pour nettoyer l'horrible cape poilu du Commandant. En fait, en regardant de plus près, l'ont pouvait voir de fine plumes rouges à travers la masse de poils de... _d'ours?_

 _Mais comment un chef d'armée peut revêtir une cape aussi affreuse? Il devrait avoir des lois l'empêchant. Peut-être que c'est une obligation? La cape doit venir avec la fonction de Commandant. Il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité._

Après 3 jours à garder le lit, la Templière était maintenant assez rétablit pour accomplir la tâche qui l'attendait. Katla avait revêtu son armure et ses armes que Varric avait retrouvé. Elle avait ramené son épaisse chevelure noir de jais en un chignon serré au sommet de son crâne. Les ecchymoses à son visage avait diminuées énormément et pris une teinte verdâtre. Ses paupières avaient repris leur forme normale; c'était maintenant possible d'apercevoir ses yeux noisette. Ses lèvres généreuses restaient encore marquées par les coups répétitifs qu'elle avait reçu mais ce n'était plus si douloureux de parler.

Depuis le moment où elle s'était réveillé dans cette cellule puante, Dame Katla Wulff, Chevalière-Divine de l'Ordre des Templiers se sentait elle-même à nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux et pris une profondeur inspiration. Sa décision était prise, elle allait faire le premier pas qui scellerait sa nouvelle destinée. Mettant de côté tout ce qu'elle avait connu, Katla ouvrit les yeux et, avec l'affreuse cape du Commandant sous le bras, se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la plus haute tour de la redoute.

Sur le chemin elle rencontra bon nombre de soldats de l'Inquisition. Ils marchaient tous avec empressement, accomplissant leur devoir avec diligence. Elle sourit intérieurement:

 _Rutherford doit les tenir bien occupé._

A l'entrée de l'office du Seigneur Chercheur Lucius _,_ la Chevalière-Divine pris le temps de jeter un regard à l'intérieur, avant de faire connaître sa présence. La pièce était spacieuse et richement décoré. Thérinfal étant de construction militaire, la pièce ne comptait qu'une seule fenêtre de taille modeste. Un grand bureau trônait au milieu de la pièce, mais son regard fut rapidement attiré par les deux hommes qui se tenait devant elle. Les deux superbes guerriers se tenaient l'un devant l'autre et Katla pouvait les apercevoir de profil. Ils étaient engagés dans une conversation animée et ne s'était pas aperçue de la présence de la femme.

Le premier était un imposant guerrier en armure légère. Ses cheveux d'ébène encadrait un séduisant visage aux traits réguliers qui était camouflé à moitié par une courte barbe. L'homme avait à son dos les deux plus magnifiques dagues à poignées courbé qu'elle ai jamais vue. Il se dégageait de lui un air de confiance et d'autorité. C'était définitivement lui qui était en charge, malgré l'aura d'autorité qui émanait du second guerrier.

Elle porta son regard sur l'autre homme dans la pièce: le Chevalier-Commandant Cullen Rutherford, maintenant Commandant des forces armées de l'Inquisition. Ils s'étaient rencontrés qu'une seule fois, il y avait quelques années pendant la révolte de Kirkwall. Leur rencontre avait été brève et sanglante. En effet, la Chevalière-Divine, avait pris une terrible blessure à la place du Commandant lors du combat contre Orsino. Cullen n'avait jamais connu l'identité de son sauveur; Katla portait alors l'armure complète des Templiers et il n'avait pu voir son visage.

La bataille avait été épique, elle avait donné un coups de main, mais Cullen avait été incroyable. Il avait réussi à percer les défenses de l'abomination et lui enfoncer son épée dans le corps jusqu'à la garde.

La Templière prit le temps de détailler son ancien frère d'arme. Elle se souvenait de ses boucles dorées, mais elles étaient plus courte à l'époque. Il avait toujours le même physique imposant: il la dépassait d'une bonne tête, mais ce n'était pas difficile à cause de sa courte taille. Le Commandant était vêtue d'une armure qui couvrait son torse et, bien sûr il était armé de son épée longue. Katla porta son regard sur le visage de l'homme et ses yeux s'arrondir de surprise.

 _Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il avait un visage aussi séduisant. Par les Saintes auréole sd'Andrasté, cette mâchoire, ces yeux couleur de miel et cette cicatrice sur sa lèvre supérieur. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué a l'époque... C'est vrai que quand tu essais de conserver tes tripes à l'intérieur de toi, tu ne prends pas vraiment la peine de détailler le guerrier à tes côtés..._

Une chaleur se répandit doucement dans son corps à mesure qu'elle prit conscience du charme de l'homme dont elle avait sauvé la vie il y avait plusieurs années. En fait, les deux hommes étaient assurément deux superbes spécimens mâles.

 _Ouf! Le niveau de testostérone est pas mal élevé ici..._

Elle était étonnée après tout ce que ces Templiers écarlates lui avait fait endurer, qu'elle soit en mesure de trouver un homme séduisant. La chevalière-Divine avait toujours eu une excellente capacité à compartimenter les différents aspects de sa vie, cette aptitude l'avait aidé a maintes reprises dans des situations critiques. Avec les événements des derniers jours, cela l'avait empêché de rester en position foetale dans la tente des guérisseurs.

 _Ok, Kat... Maintenant il faut faire bonne impression !_

Elle carra les épaules, posa la main sur le pommeau d'une de ses épées et entra d'un pas décidé dans la pièce.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4_

La première fois qu'il l'aperçut, Cullen remarqua immédiatement l'aura de confiance et d'autorité qui émanait de la femme. La deuxième chose, c'est que de sa vie, il n'avait jamais vue une femme avec autant d'armes. La guerrière avait une version allégée de l'armure lourde des Templiers. Elle avait pas moins de cinq lames visibles, mais Cullen était convaincu qu'elle en avait d'autres dissimulées. La guerrière portait à sa taille deux courtes épées à lames recourbés, il n'en avait jamais vue de semblable, l'une sous l'autre du côté droit et deux longs couteaux à lancer à sa hanche gauche. Une cinquième lame était fixé dans son dos au niveau de la taille. Si elle faisait étalage d'autant d'armes, elle savait sûrement se battre.

 _Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire ici?_

Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait le visage tuméfié. Si elle avait la figure dans cet état, il se demandait dans quel état était celui de ses adversaires. Elle semblait avoir des traits agréable sans plus, mais c'était difficile à évaluer sous ses ecchymoses. Elle approcha se mit au garde à vous et attendit d'avoir la permission de parler. Ce que l'Inquisiteur Maxwell Trevelyan fit à sa façon avec son sourire le plus séduisant :

"Mmmm... je ne savais pas que nous avions des recrues aussi... dangereuses. Cullen, vous me dissimulez toujours les meilleurs. Que puis-je pour vous ma chère ?"

L'inconnue eu un bref hochement de tête en direction du Commandant avant de répondre à Trevelyan:

" Je ne suis pas une recrue. Mon nom est Katla Wulff." Le nom disait vaguement quelques choses à Cullen. " J'ai été secouru il y a quelques jours par le Commandant et ses hommes dans l'une des cellules de la redoute."

"Vous êtes là prisonnière que nous avons secouru? Mais.. vous êtes..." Cullen s'interrompit brusquement, réalisant l'impair qu'il était en train de commettre. Il n'était jamais sage de rappeler à une Dame l'état épouvantable qu'elle pouvait se trouver. "Je veux dire... Vous avez meilleurs mine. Je suis heureux que Dorian et Solas ai pu vous assister avec d'efficacité dans votre guérison." Il se frotta nerveusement la nuque, de sa main gantée. _J'ai un don pour me mettre dans des situations inconfortables..._

"En effet, ils ont été d'une grande aide _._ Je suis ici pour rejoindre l'Inquisition, mais avant vous devez connaître qui je suis et ce que je peux apporter à votre cause. Comme je le disait _,_ avant que le Commandant m'interrompt ..."

 _Ouch! Et une femme de caractère..._

 _"..._ je suis la dernière des Chevalières-Divines de l'Ordre et avec la disparition du Chevalier-Vigilant, cela me laisse en charge des Templiers ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste." Le seigneur Maxwell leva prestement la main pour l'interrompre:

"Attendez Dame Katla, Chevalière-Divine ? Cullen, vous êtes au courant de ce rang?"

"Ce serait une division secrète de l'Ordre qui serait réellement à la tête de celui-ci. Ces Chevaliers-Divins ne répondraient qu'à la Divine en personne. Pour ma part, je n'ai eu mon titre de Chevalier-Commandant que pendant peu de temps et c'était en pleine révolte, donc je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de contact avec mes supérieurs. Et avant cela, ce que j'ai pu entendre des Chevaliers-Divins n'étaient que des rumeurs."

Avec un sourire confiant elle continua avec assurance:

"Et bien, vous en avez une devant vous! Et je désire mettre à contribution moi - même et toutes les ressources qui reste de l'Ordre pour la cause que sert l'Inquisition. Si j'en croit Varric, elles pourront doubler et même tripler vos effectifs dans certains secteurs."

Cullen vit l'Inquisiteur hausser un sourcil sceptique à la déclaration de la Chevalière-Divine. Les pensées du Commandant se bousculaient furieusement. _Une Chevalière-Divine ? Tripler les effectifs ? Elle connaît Varric? Je vais devoir en toucher deux mots au nain._ Il réalisa qu'il avait perdu le fil de la conversation et se repris rapidement en souhaitant que son inattention passerait inaperçue.

"...vous révéler certaines choses sur moi - même. Si je prête serment aujourd'hui, ce sera dans l'intégrité de ce que je suis." La femme prit une grande inspiration et pour la première fois sembla hésiter. " J'ai certaines 'habilitées' qui n'ai pas commune chez un Chevalier-Divin, ou même un Chercheur de Vérité. J'ai la possibilité d'augmenter considérablement mes capacités physiques et psychiques."

Elle attendit de voir la réaction des deux hommes devant elle. Pour son mérite, Cullen se contenta de la fixer avec un regard incrédule et des yeux interrogateur. Il avait vue tellement de chose incroyable ou impossible dans sa vie qu'il pouvait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Trevelyan, quand à lui pouffa de rire et lui dit de façon condescendante:

"Vraiment?" La guerrière ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur.

"Ce sera plus rapide si je vous montre." Elle se dirigea alors au pas de course vers le mur de la tour. Dans un même mouvement elle leva le poing et il y eu fracas de pierre. Un nuage de poussière l'enveloppa complètement et quand celui-ci se dissipa, le cerveau du Commandant n'arriva pas à enregistrer ce qu'il voyait.

 _Cette femme a passé son poing travers plus de 2 pieds de pierre_!

Quand elle ramena sa main à elle, il croyait ne voir qu'un bout de chair ensanglanté, mais sa main était intacte. C'est à ce moment que Trevelyan partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

"Par les couilles du Créateur ! C'est exactement ce que nous avons besoins. Qu'est ce que vous pouvez faire d'autre? Vous êtes un mage chez les Templiers ?!"

" Je ne suis pas un mage, je ne tire pas mon pouvoir de l'immatériel. Croyez moi, mon père est le Seigneur Gallagher Wulff, le Arl des Colline de l'Ouest." _Mais oui! C'est la maison qui détient le sud-ouest de Férelden. "_ Il n'aurait jamais accepté que sa fille trafique avec la magie. C'est une habileté 'naturelle': je n'ai pas besoin de prendre de lyrium. Je peux seulement augmenter mes capacités actuelles. Je peux être, plus rapide, plus _sensible_ , plus forte, plus endurante." Elle eut un sourire en direction de Cullen.

"Je guéris plus vite aussi." celui-ci rougit, se rappelant son indiscrétion "J'ai aussi les capacités de tous Templiers et Chercheur de Vérité, ayant accomplis les deux formations."

L'Inquisiteur était aux anges. "Les deux formations?"

"C'est une longue histoire."

" Quand vous dites que vous ne faites 'qu'augmenter vos capacités actuelles'. Vous venez tout de même de pulvériser ce mur et vous n'avez pas une égratignure sur la main?"

" Je peux augmenter de _façon surhumaine_ mes capacités actuelles."

Toutes ces 'habilités' semblaient beaucoup trop pour le Commandant de l'Inquisition. Il se souvenait maintenant de la fille du Arl des Collines de l'Ouest. Quand il était encore à sa formation de Templiers, un de ses frère d'armes (un costaud) avait eu une 'rencontre' avec elle. Elle lui avait donné une si bonne raclée, qu'il n'avait pas pu retourner à son entraînement pendant plusieurs semaines. Il s'était fait taquiner à ce sujet pendant un bon bout de temps. Les Templiers ne passaient jamais à côté d'une si bonne histoire.

 _Une Chevalière-Divine? Des pouvoir surhumain? C'est assez... incroyable._ Il ne désirait pas avoir une autre abomination comme Orsino sur les bras.

Cullen prit la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait explosé le mur de son poing:

"Vos habilitées sont sous contrôle?"

Elle ne sembla pas s'offusquer de la question, même qu'il avait l'impression de discerner de la malice dans ses yeux "Le Templier n'ai jamais bien loin, hein?" Il ne prit même pas la peine de sembler embarrasser. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne l'était pas, trop de personnes dépendaient de lui pour qu'il soit négligeant.

"Je ne peux pas être possédé, Commandant, je ne suis pas lié à l'immatériel. Vous pourrez demander à un de vos mages de confirmer mes dires. Et oui, ils sont sous contrôle." Maintenant, il discernait bel et bien de la malice dans ses prunelles

"Cependant, j'ai le sang chaud, Commandant. Il n'est jamais très bon de provoquer mon courroux."

"Nous pourrions vous mettre en furie et puis vous lancer contre Corypheus." S'exclama l'Inquisiteur en se tapant dans les mains.

 _Il ne peut pas être sérieux!_

"Inquisiteur !" S'exclama Cullen.

"Commandant, je ne parle pas sérieusement. Je crois que c'est la meilleure nouvelle depuis des lunes. Et le Créateur sait que nous avons besoins de toutes les bonnes nouvelles possible. J'accepte votre offre. Nous sommes honoré d'avoir une alliée si puissante dans nos rangs!"

La femme leva prestement la main à ses mots. Elle reprit dune voix dure et sans émotion:

"J'ai une seule condition: Varric m'a dit que vous aviez des prisonniers. Je veux pouvoir me battre en duel avec tous mes tortionnaires. Naturellement, le combat sera à mort. C'est ma seule condition et elle est irrévocable."

Après avoir vue dans quel état ils l'avaient mise, Cullen la comprenait parfaitement. _Je n'aurai pas eu autant de scrupule. Je l'ai aurait exécuté sur place._

L'attitude joyeuse de l'Inquisiteur descendit de plusieurs crans. Il sembla hésiter devant la requête de la femme.

"Ils se sont rendus à l'Inquisition. Ce sont des prisonniers de guerre. Commandant? "

Le regard de la Chevalière-Divine s'assombrit de colère et elle elle fixa son regard sur le Commandant. Il y avait plusieurs crimes qui pouvait le mettre hors de lui. Parmi ceux-ci, violer une femme sans défense était sans contredit en tête de liste. C'est avec hargne que Cullen répondit:

" Je les aurais abattu comme des chiens, mais si la Dame veut se donner la peine d'un combat honorable pour ses vermines. Je n'ai aucune objection."

Toute trace de chaleur avait disparue de sa personne quand elle répondit:

"Ce sera vite fait"

L'Inquisiteur prit sa décision:

"Je vous accorde votre requête. Vous pourrez les combattre à mort. J'aimerais seulement que le tout se fasse discrètement. Il n'ai jamais bon d'exécuter des hommes qui se sont rendues."

"C'est pourquoi je ne les exécutera pas, mais bien les défier au combat."

C'est à cet instant précis que Cullen réalisa la fine intelligence de leur nouvelle alliée. Elle arrivait à ces fins, tout en conservant l'intégrité de l'Inquisition.

Trevelyan sourit, lui aussi ayant jugé de la subtilité de la femme:

"Alors, c'est réglé! Vous serez sous les ordres de Cullen, en tant que Capitaine de l'Inquisition. Il supervisera, conjointement à vous, l'intégration des ressources que vous offrez."

Cullen eu une soudaine appréhension à avoir cette femme sous ses ordres. Elle émanait l'autorité et techniquement elle était plus haut gardé que lui. Il se demandait comment elle allait prendre la situation. Cullen posa inconsciemment la main sur le pommeau de son épée et dit à la femme:

"Et le fait que vous prendrez vos ordres de moi, sera t'il un problème?"

"J'ai été soldat toute ma vie, Commandant, je sais comment suivre un ordre." Elle eu un sourire carnassier." J'espère seulement que vous êtes ouvert aux suggestions."

 _Par le Créateur, je ne m'ennuierais pas avec cette femme sous mes ordres._

 _"_ Oui, je suis ouvert aux 'critiques constructives'. Nous partons pour Fort Céleste dans quelques heures, vous chevaucherez à mes côtés. Nous pourrons utiliser le temps du voyage à bonne escient pour que vous soyez familière avec la hiérarchie et le fonctionnement de l'Inquisition." Il prit un moment pour la détailler et hésita avant de demander:

"Serez vous vraiment en état pour vous battre et voyager?"

Elle se raidit à cette remarque et ajouta d'un ton sans équivoque:

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suivrais. Où sont retenu les prisonniers?"

Cullen se doutais qu'elle soit en forme pour se battre contre ses tortionnaires. Il avait vue dans quelle état elle était il n'y avait pas 3 jours de cela. Mais il ne dit rien, espérant qu'elle connaisse ses limites. Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et lui fit un signe de la main:

"Suivez-moi, je vais vous y conduire." Il salua Trevelyan. "Inquisiteur."


End file.
